redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Outermost Toe
This was being set in a modified AD&D universe and as such still contains DM instructions. Also Sandboxes don't seem to work the same as other wikis. Ideas are welcome as is asisstence. The Kingdom of Hulgren Port Glisharn Port Glisharn is something of an architectural oddity. It is quite simply an underground port. This is possible due to the existence of a vast subterreanean ocean holding many kingdoms along its shores. Port Glisharn: Immigrants Path Immigrants Path: Entry: This is the first area non-residents will see. Aside from the stairs on the east wall there is nothing of interest here. The door opens inward onto a corridor which leads to the first storeroom and the Registrar's Office. Immigrants Path: Storeroom 1: To the north of the Entry. It contains sacks containing grain in the north-west corner There is little else of interest, here althought the other contents may vary depending on the cargo brought in for transport. Immigrants Path: Registrar’s Office: The Registrar’s Office contains a desk against the south wall. There are bookshelves in the south-east and south-east corners. The shelves contain logs of those entering the city. Immigrants Path: Torture Chamber: Contains various misc. torturers implements. They are worth 10 Fenar and are banned in Keslana, Xelreen, Nargren and Thuna. As such they are worth three times their normal value on the black market in those places. It is rarely used, however as there is very little crime in Immigrants Path. Coinage and Exchange Rates by Kingdom or Province: Please note that only the exchange rates for the lowest coin in each Kingdom or Province are given in each section. All other exchange rates can be calculated from that information. A complete list of exchange rates is included at the bottom under the heading “Complete Exchanges Rates by Kingdom or Province”. Note: These currently have no application as none of the other kingdoms are created yet and the market isn't described.. Hulgren Octumvirate Sislini: A small copper coin. 10 Sislini are worth 1 Geenisal. Geenisal: A medium copper coin. 8 Geenisal are worth 1 Hul'e Hul'e: A large copper coin. 2 Hul'e are worth 1 Burosa. 100 Hul'e are worth 1 Ateen'Kalir. Burosa: A Hul'e that has been alloyed with silve to increase value. 50 Burosa are worth 1 Ateen'Kulir. Ateen'Kulir: A small silver coin. Often debased or falsified. As such it is wise to insist on a Keentar-Nepheni test. 3 real Ateen'Kulir are worth 1 Aene'Kantral. Aene'Kantral: A medium silver coin. 9 Aene'Kantral are worth 1 Vesia Vesia: A large silver coin. 4 Vesia are worth 1 Julinia. Julinia: A small gold coin. 10 Julinia are worth 1 Hordan Hordan: A medium gold coin. The Kingdom of Vorneln: Lishren: A small copper coin. 10 Lishren are worth 1 Calsend. Calsend: A medium size copper coin. 5 Calsend are worth 1 Geestan. Geestan: A large copper coin. 2 Geestan are worth 1 Plarian. 100 Geestan are worth 1 Veldarn Plarian: A Geestan that has been alloyed with silver to increase value. 50 Plarian are worth 1 Veldarn. Veldarn: A small silver coin. 3 Veldarn are worth 1 Glarni. Glarni: A medium silver coin. 6 Glarni are worth 1 Fenar. Fenar: A large silver coin. 2 Fenar are worth 1 Lendir. 100 Fenar are worth 1 Trestil . Lendir: A Fenar that has been alloyed with gold to increase value. 50 Lendir are worth 1 Trestil. Trestil: A small gold coin. 7 Trestil are worth 1 Hespar. Hespar: A medium gold coin. 14 Hespar are worth 1 Jilnir. Jilnir: A large gold coin. 2 Jilnir are worth 1 Yunixel. 100 Jilnir are worth 1 Ze’elan. Yunixel: A Jilnir that has been alloyed with platinum to increase value. 50 Yunixel are worth 1 Ze’elan. Ze’elan: A small platinum coin. 8 Ze’elan are worth 1 Roldi. Roldi: A medium platinum coin. 15 Roldi are worth 1 Ulnern. Ulnern: A large platinum coin worth 15 Roldi. Exchange Rates: Lishren: Worth 3 Calgina (Nargren), 5 Heclavis (Thuna), .5 Hvelni (Erlu), 1 Glenurre (Kifglen), 10 Hevlurn (Xelreen), 5.5 Likranis (Nusserat), .1 Sislini ( Hulgren) and 6 Nuklshedi (Keslana). Kiatoc Language Sleighi'dachu: Mobile Sun Sleighi: Sun Dachu: Mobile Tal'dachu: Immobile Tal'sleighi'dachu: Immobile Sun Gaehar: Black Gaehar'sleighi'dachu: Mobile Black Sun Ri: The Gaehar'ri'dachu: The Black Sun